Ban's worst day
by watcher 109
Summary: Ban has the worst day of his life. As every thing that could go wrong does.
1. Chapter 1

**Bans worst day **

**chapter one  
**

**Ban has the worst day of his life as one thing after another happens **

disclaimer: i don't own any thing least of all get backers

This had not been ban's best day. In fact as he stared at the roof of miss ladybug he had to admit it had been one of his worst.

It had started as any normal day did with a mild concussion thanks to the low ceiling of the Minne. The ensuing stream of profanities has woken up giniji who had reacted with a reaction common among startled electric eel, he had electrocuted ban.

That had defiantly put a dampener on his day.

After ban had recovered from his mild electrocution and ginji's misguided attentions he had dragged himself across the street to the honky tonk to recover over a mug of coffee. But as he walked in the door he ran into Shido coming the other way. The beast master had two of his ravens perched on his shoulders. When he ran into shido they were dislodged and started to flap around his face and shoulders. With a whistle shido brought the birds under control and strolled out. As he left ban could have sworn that he heard a faint chuckle. He quickly dismissed the idea, did monkey boy even have a sense of humor.

It was only after he reached for his packet of cigarettes that he found that shido did have a sense of humor that was second only to akabane's. he had stolen ban's cigarettes.

Five minutes later.

Paul glanced up from his paper and looked out the window. 'It was' he reflected as he returned to his paper trying to block out the noise of slowly bending metal. 'Time the council got around to replacing the light pole outside the honky tonk. Even before ban had gone into nicotine withdrawal it had leaned on a precarious angle now it resembled the u bend in a pipe'. Suddenly the noise stopped and he glanced up from his paper to see ban talking heaven.

**AN: there that wasn't too bad was it ... it was? oh well i'll just go cry in a corner. Any was please review, flames will be dealt with publicly in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ban's worst day**

**Chapter 2 **

**Ban has the worst day of his life as one thing after another happens **

** Disclaimer: Read this story and see if you think that it could be written by the person that writes GB for those of you who either are terminally stuipid, legaly minded or blinded by the 'brilliance' of my story i don't own get backers.**  


**AN sorry for the delay. stuff happened. anyway here is the next in installment of Bans worst day.  
**

'It will be easy' said Heven in a persuasive voice 'all you have to do is break into a tent at the circus and recover a vase'

'Why' Ban asked 'would a stolen vase be in a circus tent'

'Because the circus is just a front for art thieves to move stolen artifacts to the black market dealers, don't worry there just a transportation service not the original thieves so you should have no trouble with them.'

'Alright Heven the get backers accept your assignment. Now what is the fee'

'Two million, minus of course a negotiators fee of fifty percent'. Heven stated calmly.

'Fifty percent' ban's jaw dropped and for a few moments he could only splutter incoherently. Eventually he satisfied himself with 'that's daylight robbery'

'No that's business. I'm paying you fifty thousand each for one days work that's more than reasonable. Its not my fault if the client is inclined to be generous. Besides if you and Ginji aren't up for it I'm sure Shido and Emishi will be more than happy to oblige. You up for it?' she asked holding out the piece of paper wit the information on it.

Bans pride warred with his stomach for a few moments and although it put up a valiant fight it was subdued. 'fine' he growled 'I'll take your dam assignment on your terms just keep monkeyboy out of this'. With that he grabbed the piece of paper and stormed off trying to salvage some pride from the situation.

As Heven watched Ban's quickly receding back she reflected that it was fortunate that Ban hadn't known that Shido and Emishi were accompanying Madoka to a concert in New York.

**please review i don't bite... much. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ban's worst day**

**Chapter Three**

**Ban has the worst day of his life as one thing after another happens.**

disclaimer; i don't own getbackers...or do i?

_**AN, sorry about the time between up dates but my internet died. so to make it up to whoever actually reads/likes this I've made it this chapter extra long. extra long.**_

Ban stormed off towards miss ladybug with out a backward glance. Roughly opening the door he crammed his lanky frame into the driver's seat. After a few attempts he managed to get the key into the ignition and started the key. He was so angry that he forgot that he had left it in first and so when he pressed down on the acceleration the little car swung out onto the road narrowly missing a semi trailer.

'Ban' came a sleepy voice from the passenger seat 'where are we going'

'Heven just gave us an assignment so get your act together' growled Ban.

Ginji groaned, 'Ban Chan do we have to do it right now, it's to early and I'm hungry'

'You're always hungry, for once in you sorry life quit winging.'

'But I'm hungry'

Ban reached across and hit Ginji on the head and then picked up a suddenly chibi Ginji into the back seat.

After awhile Ginji crawled back into his seat looking reproaching at ban with puppy dog eyes. He opened his mouth to start complaining but Ban raised his fist threateningly and he closed it again. After a moment he asked 'Ban what is the assignment'.

'Recover some stupid vase from transporter disguised a circus' Ban explained.

Ginji's brain had turned off at the mention of a circus. 'do you really me it Ban' he excitedly babbled 'are we really going to the circus I love the circus, can we see the lions and the elephants and the tigers and the'

What ever Ginji was going to say was cut off by Ban's fist as he punched Ginji and one again threw him into the back seat.

When Ginji regained consciousness and had dragged himself into the front seat heat he had calmed down some what

'So what's the grand plan' he asked

'first we scope it out , do some reconnaissance then when we find it we bust in grab the vase and get out as fast as possible. If there's any trouble you take the vase a scram, I'll hold them off.'

'Does this mean we get to see the animals' the irrepressible Ginji asked.

Ban slumped against the steering wheel too depressed even to resort to violence.

'Yes Ginji' he sighed 'you can see the animals, though if you wanted to see animals why didn't you go on holidays with Shido' suddenly he stopped and griped the steering wheel with every pound of his force grip. 'Ginji' he asked quietly 'Shido is on holiday isn't he'?

'Yes Ban chan he, Emishi accompanied Madoka to a concert in New York, did you forget or something'. Ginji trailed off as he saw the look on Ban's face.

'Dam bitch' he snarled 'she swindled us, she knew Shido was out of town and she deliberately tricked me'. Ban continued on in this vein for some time so engrossed in his ranting that he missed the brightly lit neon sign that proclaimed 'Lucio Caravaggio's famous circus'

After a couple of minutes Ginji picked up the courage to blurt out 'ban was that our turn back there'

'What Turn?' Ban snapped anger about being disturbed from his ranting.

'The one that said Lucio Caravaggio's famous circus'

Ban swore and wrenched at the steering wheel crossing the median strip in a skid he narrowly missed being flattened by a semi trailer for the second time still cursing he managed to dodge it and sped of down the road back towards the neon sign that mockingly flickered at him.

_**please read / review as reviews make the world go round and the story happen.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ban's worst day**\/p>

**chapter four**

**Disclaimer: i do own get backers, owning it is the first step in my plan for world domination.**

_sorry for the late update but many things happened including me being lazy. anyway here it is in all it's 11pm crapness._

* * *

As they passed under the neon sign Ban and Ginji got their first look at the circus that the vase was housed in. It was not much to look at. The big top was ragged, the side shows were motley and the parking lot was almost empty. Ginji shivered as he remembered the last time he went to a circus for a recovery job.

As Ban parked the car it became obvious that the circus had more customers than they had first thought along with a few family cars there were also a motorbike, an elegant European sports car, a sensible but elegant city car and a BMW with a bored chuffer leaning against it smoking. The last was strangely familiar but neither of the get backers could place it. 

'Ok Ginji' said ban 'this is were we spilt up, you take a look around the side shows and I'll scope out the big top, if anything comes up call me' with out waiting for a comment he strode off towards the dingily lit entrance off the big top.

Ginji stared at Ban's retreating back wondering if now was the time to tell him that he had lost his phone. He shrugged and started off towards the nearest tent. The tent turned out to be one off the skill testers that appear near circuses like mold on apple. Ginji looked in his wallet and was surprised to find it rather full. With the happy thought of actually being able to have fun Ginji approached the stall. The stall turned out to be the sort which you through a small metal ball at a stack of cans in the hope of winning a prize. Ginji tapped the attendant on the shoulder. 'excuse me' he said 'but can I have a go'?

Fifteen minuets later

Ginji forlornly looked at his empty wallet it must he reflected have a hole in it, surly two thousand yen could not have completely disappeared. He glowered at the stack of cans in fifteen minuets all he had managed to do was dislodge the top can. With a sigh he replaced the twenty yen note he had been fingering, Ban chan would be angry if he spent all his money. 

Seeing that he was about to lose a highly profitable customer the proprietor called out to Ginji 'hey you, why are you walking away? You were so close to winning.'

Ginji explained at length to the store holder why he was walking away and just how bad it felt to be broke and hungry. The store holder put on his best kind and understanding voice and said 'I'll tell you what, I like the look of you so I'll give you a special deal, if you can knock over all the cans with one throw you can have your money back and I'll throw in a stuffed toy. If you lose I get what left in your wallet.

It seemed to Ginji that just for once life was working out. He picked up the metal ball and a marvelous idea struck him. He pretended to drop the ball and as he bent to pick it up he electrified it. Thus turning it into a magnet.

Straitening he took carful aim and pegged it strait at the centre of the pyramid of cans. With a deafening clatter the cans went flying. Immediately Ginji began to do his happy dance. This went on for some minutes as the store holder sadly began to gather up what amounted to his nights earnings. Sadly bidding farewell to the stack of bank notes he reached up and detached a teddy bear from the 

racks of prizes and turned to watch the happily dancing figure. He was just in time to a gentleman in a black trench coat and hat walk up to him. 'Why if it isn't Mr. Amino, this is a pleasant surprise' said the gothic figure.

* * *

_black hat and trench coat it can only be one person_, is it an emo, is it a goth, no its Akabane.anyway please reveiw and perhaps i will update


End file.
